Heretofore, conveyor chain stretch has generally been taken up at the conveyor idler end, rather than at its drive end. However, in those application wherein the conveyor idler end has been functionally critical, stretch take-up is typically accomplished either by incorporating an auxiliary device or by re-setting the drive mechanism.